Vampiric Alliance
by Yaminisu
Summary: The vampiric kings of East and West have been at war with each other for the past twenty years. Both kings have tired of war and death and have decided to negotiate a peace treaty to put an end to the war. But, is peace between warring neighbors ever as simple as that? Genderbent Yami but first chapter covers how that happened. Atemu x Yami, mentions of Mana x Malik, Seth x Kisara
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 1

Solomon Motou sighed, his hand resting on the bridge of his nose as he listened to the report from Isono outlining the casualties from a skirmish in the east. _300 dead another 150 wounded. _Solomon mused. He sighed once again before straightening, "That is 300 too many Isono, has Aknamknon given any indication that he is willing to put an end to this conflict once and for all? Because I tire of hearing more and more of my people dying in this seemingly never-ending conflict." Solomon said.

Isono sighed himself before nodding, "I did ask my counterpart in the east, Shada, if his king had given any such indication and he did say Aknamkanon is at least open to beginning negotiations, however…"

Solomon sighed once more, "However, given this war has lasted for over 20 years we are running short on resources that we could offer Aknamkanon."

Isono bit his lip, razor sharp fangs gleaming in the moonlight streaming through the ornate window before he spoke. "The peace treaty could always be sealed with a mating alliance, my king."

Solomon snorted, "And how precisely do you propose we offer such a thing? Last I checked I have only two grandsons whereas Aknamkanon has a single male heir. There can be no mating alliance. Matings are sacred and are for all eternity. We are not the humans that our ancestors were who married casually and after a week cast their partner to the side." Solomon declared.

Isono nodded before pressing ahead, "I understand your highness, I do, truly. However, what if we were to make one of your grandsons into a granddaughter? Then you would have a female of royal blood to offer. It could work your highness." Isono said.

Solomon paused, his brow furrowed as he considered the possible implications. The most important thing to remember is that his people were dying. And as their king it was Solomon's duty to put a stop to this conflict once and for all. Yami, his eldest grandson was intelligent, strong, charismatic, a born leader and his heir. He had actually even led troops into battle a few times and the generals Yami had worked with had nothing but praise for his leadership.

Yugi, on the other hand, was a sweet, compassionate boy who loved nature and was peace loving in general. Completely non-violent he had point blank refused to take part in martial training instead preferring his games. When it came to strategy no one could match Yugi's mind, although Yami was not far behind in that regard.

_Would it really be so bad to turn Yugi into a girl and offer her to Aknamkanon's brat? _Solomon mused. Once the thought had entered his head Solomon had a hard time completely dismissing it. Of his two grandsons Yugi was already more of a girl than Yami. It wouldn't actually be that much of a change, and if he was changed now he would probably have a few weeks to adjust before the mating took place.

Solomon nodded, "Very well Isono, send word to the potion mistress that I want a gender changing potion given to my grandson Yugi. The potion, I believe should be ready by the end of the week. Also, reach out to Aknamkanon so that we can begin negotiations. This war must come to an end." Solomon declared.

Isono nodded, "Of course your majesty. I will do so at once." Isono declared before he headed out of the throne room and to the potion mistresses quarters.

He knocked on the oaken door twice before the door opened revealed a brunet girl with bright blue eyes. "Potions Mistress Gardner, the king needs a potion which will turn a male into a complete female which he requires to be completed before the end of the week." Isono declared.

Mistress Gardner nodded, "Of course Isono, of course I'll get right on it. Would you like a permanent one or only temporary?"

Isono sighed, "Permanent. The king intends to turn his grandson, Yugi, into a female to offer in a mating alliance with Aknamkanon's own male heir to put an end to this never-ending war."

Mistress Gardner nodded, "Of course. Inform the king I will begin brewing immediately, and the potion should be ready for consumption in four nights."

Isono nodded as well, "The kingdom thanks you for your service Mistress Gardner." Isono replied before he took his leave. Mistress Gardner pushed the door closed behind her before she pulled out two cauldrons and began to work.

A lot needed to be done in the next four nights. She didn't have a moment to lose.

XXXXX

Yami returned from a long day of training. He had been working with the troops on a few new formations that he believed may be very effective. After he had finished that then his focus turned to his own marital training. An hour on the bow, half of which was mounted upon his dragon Osiris. Then an hour practicing hand to hand combat followed by an hour training with a sword. To be perfectly frank the 19 year old was absolutely exhausted, but he knew he had to be up at dusk for war games.

His grandfather was going to be negotiating a peace treaty with Aknamkanon, Yami was fully aware of that, but his job was to ensure that until the treaty was completed and signed that their army did not end up decimated in the battles that were still to come.

The teen flopped down on his bed, his crimson eyes slipped closed in sheer exhaustion. He knew that he couldn't go to sleep now, it was only 3am. He had another two hours before the sun began to rise. The door his bedroom suddenly banged open, admitting his overly enthusiastic younger brother into the room.

"Yami! Yami, you're back!" Yugi hollered before he leapt onto the bed, landing awkwardly on top of his brother who groaned.

"Easy there Little One." Yami mumbled.

Yugi stuck out his tongue, "Hey, no sleeping! It's not my fault that you choose to tucker yourself out, night in and night out doing military training." Yugi replied.

Yami rose a brow as he locked gazes with Yugi's narrowed Amethyst gaze, "Little One, I take my duty to this kingdom very seriously. And part of that duty is to assist with the defense of our kingdom. Just because _you _have refused to learn about the military aspect of being a prince does not mean it was a luxury afforded to us both." Yami replied.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Oh please Yami, cut the crap. Grandpa is negotiating with Aknamkanon in the East to put a permanent end to the conflict. So, you're doing all this training and inspecting for nothing." Yugi replied.

Yami sighed, "Treaties can take years Little One. I will not forsake my duty because a treaty is being discussed. I will not allow our army or our kingdom to fall while discussions are happening. Until that treaty is signed we are still at war. And it is a war I refuse to lose." Yami said.

Yugi rolled his eyes once again, "You're totally jaded." Yugi muttered.

Yami snorted, "And you're a naïve 16 year old who sometimes forgets there is more to life than your games." Yami replied.

Yugi scowled before he picked up a pillow and smacked Yami over the head with it, "I am not naïve. I'm just not a bloodlust driven maniac who lives for the thrill of slaughtering my enemies." Yugi growled, pearly white fangs bared.

Yami rolled his eyes, "You do realize that you drink blood to survive, right little one?" Yami muttered.

Yugi frowned, "That has nothing to do with your love of violence and death and destruction." Yugi muttered.

Yami sighed, "I do not LOVE war. But I do recognize that it is my job to protect our people. That is why I train and that is also why I fight." Yami said firmly, indicating that the subject was officially closed.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Fine. Whatever Yami." Yugi muttered.

There was a light knock on the edge of the door frame which drew both brothers attention away from their minor disagreement. Yugi smiled brightly when he saw who was there.

"Tea, hi. How have you been?" Yugi greeted, quickly rising from the edge of Yami's bed to help Tea carry the tray into the room.

"Hello Prince Yugi. Prince Yami." Tea greeted, her cheeks turning the barest shade of pink as she and Yugi locked gazes for a moment before both looked away. Yami couldn't help but chuckle. Tea used to have a thing for him a few years ago however, things had not worked out at all between them. He was pleased to see that she was clearly turning her attention elsewhere and no longer focusing her affections on him. And by the grin on Yugi's face, the attraction was definitely a mutual one.

"Can we help you with something Tea?" Yami inquired.

Tea glanced up and looked over at Yami before she flicked her gaze back onto Yugi, "Yes, umm, my mother sent me up here to deliver a potion. One potion is a…nutrient potion for Prince Yugi, apparently Shizuka thinks it will help to finally spark his growth spurt."

"Hey!" Yugi spluttered which made both teens chuckle, much to Yugi's displeasure.

"And the other is for you Prince Yami, it's supposed to help you with your sore muscles. I guess Jounouchi said training was absolutely brutal today, so my mother thought you could use it." Tea replied.

Yami nodded, "Tell your mother thank you for me. A potion to help soothe my aching muscles is definitely greatly appreciated." Yami said.

Tea glanced at the potions for a brief second before turning her attention back onto the Princes. "The blue one is for you Prince Yugi. And prince Yami, the nasty looking black one." Tea said slowly.

Yugi quickly grabbed both vials off the tray before carrying the black one over to Yami and handing it to his brother, "Bet I can drink mine faster than you can drink yours." Yugi challenged.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Why must you always try and turn everything into a game Yugi?" Yami asked, his voice tinged with fond exasperation.

Yugi grinned, "Because my boring brother, life is a game. We might as well make it a fun one." Yugi replied.

Yami sighed as he accepted his own vial. "Fine, you're on Little One." Yami replied before both began to chug their own potions. Yami grimaced as the viscous liquid touched his lips. Ironically, it tasted actually worse than it looked and it took all of Yami's self-control to not immediately retch the potion back up. _It's almost worth having sore muscles. A hot bath and a decent day's sleep will help my muscles just as effectively. _Yami thought at he tipped the vial back further to force more potion down his throat. Worse still, the vile liquid literally burned all the way down his throat.

"Ha, victory is mine!" Yugi declared, slamming down his empty vial triumphantly.

Yami rolled his eyes as he swallowed the last torturous mouthful before setting aside his own vial, "Tea, tell your mother thank you for me, but in the future I would prefer to just take a bath and head to bed a little bit earlier instead." Yami replied.

Tea nodded, "Of course Prince Yami. I will let her know. Good day. Prince Yami. Prince Yugi." Tea replied before she turned and headed out of the room with a slight bow.

Yugi playfully flopped back down on the bed beside Yami, "Melodramatic much?" Yugi teased.

Yami chuckled, "Mine tasted light liquefied dog crap." Yami muttered.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "And mine tasted like blueberries." Yugi replied.

Yami quirked a brow. _Blueberries huh? I know Yugi isn't a fan of blueberries but it's well known I am. _"Well, you heard Tea, Yugi it's a nutrient potion." Yami said slowly.

Yugi chuckled, "Yeah, Yeah. Go on, laugh it up brother. One day I'll end up taller than you, then I'll be the one beating the girls away with a stick." Yugi replied.

Yami chuckled, "Looked to me like you already had that going on with Tea. I saw the way you were looking at her Yugi." Yami teased.

Yugi laughed, "Oh hush. Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean I'm blind to the beautiful woman Tea has become. And I mean, if she was interested in me I'd gladly jump at the opportunity." Yugi replied before he yawned.

"Yeah, you'd jump at the _opportunity _alright Yugi. Seems to me you'd be more likely to just jump Tea." Yami teased.

Yugi shook his head, "Very funny brother. Now, I don't know about you but I'm feeling really sleepy all of a sudden. I'm going to head to bed."

Yami chuckled before he yawned himself, "Yeah, I think I might take a nap myself Little One. I'll see you at dinner. Hopefully Grandpa will be back from his meeting with Aknamkanon by then." Yami said.

Yugi stretched before he rose from the bed and headed out the door, "Good day Yami."

"Good day Little One." Yami replied before he watched his brother disappear from sight, the door closing harshly behind him.

Yami allowed his eyes to slip closed. A little nap wasn't going to hurt anything.

Yami awoke with a start a short while later, his brow covered with sweat and the muscles in his abdomen spasming. Yami was twisted up in his sheets and it took all his self control to keep from crying out in pain as another wave of utter and complete agony. When a second wave of agony wracked Yami's body he could not help but cry out in pain.

The door to his room flew open and in ran a guard that had been stationed just down the hall. "Prince Yami, what seems to be the matter?" The guard, Yami could not come up with his name, not with his body in so much pain.

"Healer. Get a healer. Now." Yami managed to gasp out as the pain seemed to intensify and he fought to keep from passing out. Never in Yami's entire life had he been in so much pain. And he had broken bones in his life time. He'd been stabbed before, in fact still had the massive scar on his right shoulder to prove it courtesy of his last foray into actual combat. But compared to whatever was happening now, it had merely tickled.

The guard nodded before he sprinted from the room. It wasn't long before Shizuka, the palace Healer, was running into the room.

"Prince Yami, what's happening?" Shizuka asked as she rested her hand on his sweat soaked brow, frowning slightly, clearly she had detected a fever.

"Don't know. Hurts. Everything hurts." Yami managed to gasp out. He reached up and weakly shoved Shizuka's hand away only to turn onto his side and retch onto the floor.

"Someone go and get me a sedative. A strong one. We need to knock Prince Yami out until we figure out what the hell is going on here. And alert the king. Something is wrong with Yami, and he needs to know." Shizuka barked.

The guards rushed to comply. Shizuka turned her attention back om Yami who was retching once again. She lightly rubbed his back in an effort to soothe him. "Don't worry my prince, we'll get this figured out. I promise." Shizuka soothed.

Yami nodded weakly, his breathing labored as it tried to vomit once more, only this time there was nothing left for him to vomit. The guard returned carrying a vial of a pinkish substance. Shizuka took the vial from the guard before pulling a syringe out of her bag and drawing the potion up into the syringe.

"I need you to hold Prince Yami still while I administer the sedative." Shizuka ordered.

Two guards came forward and pinned Yami's body to the bed, allowed Shizuka to pulled down Yami's pants exposing his left hip where she then plunged in the syringe injecting Yami with the sedative. Thankfully, the sedative was a fast acting one and within a minute Yami's eyes fluttered shut. Shizuka then pulled back up Yami's pants.

"Jou, I need you to carry Yami to the healing chamber so I can start running some tests. Honda, I need you to get me a list of everything that Yami ate or drank in the last 48 hours. If he drank blood directly from a criminal I want that criminal's entire history. Something is seriously wrong with him and if I didn't know better I'd say poison." Shizuka ordered. Neither guard hesitated to follow Shizuka's commands.

She then turned her attention onto the other guard in the room, "Otogi, go and get Potions Mistress Gardner. If this is a poisoning she can help me to isolate what it is quickly." Shizuka barked.

Otogi, not unlike Jou and Honda, rushed to comply sprinting from the room and down to the dungeon. He pounded harshly on the Mistress Gardner's door. The door was quickly wrenched open revealing Mistress Gardner, her daughter Tea could be seen lingering in the room.

"Otogi, what seems to be the matter?" Mistress Gardner asked, frowning slightly as the panicked look on Otogi's face.

"Something is seriously wrong with Prince Yami. He's in excruciating pain, vomiting and feverish. Shizuka suspects poisoning and needs your assistance in the healing chamber immediately." Otogi stated.

Mistress Gardner frowned, "Prince Yami? Not Prince Yugi?" She said slowly.

Otogi frowned, "Yes Prince Yami. Why Potions Mistress?" Otogi asked.

The Potions Mistress did not reply and instead wheeled around to glare at her daughter, "To whom did you give the black potion Tea? I specifically told you Prince Yugi needed to drink the black and Prince Yami was to drink the blue." The potions mistress growled.

Tea glanced down at her feet for a moment before her blue eyes locked with those of her mother, "You did but I couldn't do that to Yugi. Just because he isn't a warrior doesn't make Yugi less than Yami. I refused to allow you to change him. To ruin him. So, I gave the black potion to Prince Yami and the blue to Yugi." Tea confessed.

"And in doing so might have ruined us all you foolish girl." Potions mistress growled before she turned to Otogi, "I know what ails Prince Yami and I will be to the healing chamber shortly to assist Shizuka. Alert the king. Tell him my daughter is a treasonous fool and the requested potion was given to the wrong prince. The king will know what I mean." The potions mistress said before she stalked out of the dungeons heading to the healing chambers.

Her heart broke when she took in the elder Prince's sweat soaked brow, her eyes sweeping down his prone form and was able to see his shirt fitting the slightest bit tighter. _I'll have to have Shizuka remove the Princes clothes, which will help at least a little bit to make the transition simpler. _

Shizuka came quickly bustling out of the store room carrying what looked like fresh clothes to dampen the Prince's brow.

"Mistress Gardner, thank you so much for coming so quickly…"Shizuka began before Mistress Gardner interrupted.

"I know what ails the Prince, and I am sorry there is nothing we can do until the potion has finished running its course. Other than manage the fever and keep him comfortable." Mistress Gardner said suddenly.

"What ails him?" Shizuka asked, as she dipped the rag in ice cold water before ringing it out and placing the rag on Yami's forehead.

The Potion Mistress sighed, "My daughter gave him a potion that was intended for his brother. The king, as I'm sure you know, is negotiating a peace treaty with Aknamkanon, the part of the story the king has not made public knowledge is that a mating alliance will be used to solidify that pact. I was charged with brewing a potion to alter the gender of Prince Yugi so that he may solidify the pact by mating with Aknamkanon's son. My daughter, the treasonous fool, knowingly gave the potion intended for Prince Yugi to Prince Yami instead, and gave Prince Yugi the muscle relaxant I had brewed for Prince Yami."

Shizuka paled, "Please tell me we can reverse this?" Shizuka said, her voice taking on a slightly pleading tone.

The potion Mistress shook her head, "Sadly we cannot. The king requested a potion that would permanently alter his grandson's gender. I could try and brew a potion to change him back but the most we could hope for would be Prince Yami ends up sterile and there would be a chance that the transformation back would kill him."

Shizuka sighed, "Then I guess we will have to do whatever we can to get Prince Yami though this transformation." Shizuka conceded.

The potion mistress nodded, "Indeed and we will have to, once the transformation is complete, explain exactly what happened and what will now be expected of him. Well her, but I'm sure Prince Yami will understand what I mean." Mistress Gardner said.

XXXX

Yami slowly blinked his eyes open, it took substantial effort but Yami forced himself to push through the grogginess. The first thing he noticed was that his body was not in agony anymore, which Yami considered a plus. Yami blinked his eyes a few times to clear his vision and the first thing he saw was his grandfather's wrinkled face.

Yami gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile, "Grandfather." Yami said before frowning. Maybe he was still groggy from being sedated for so long but his voice did not sound quite right. It was softer than normal. _Maybe my throat is a little dry and I need a drink. _

His grandfather just squeezed Yami's hand reassuringly, "Yami, how are you feeling? Shizuka tells me you gave her quite a fright these last four nights."

Yami sighed, "Please tell Shizuka that I apologize for the fright I must have given her. As for how I'm feeling Grandfather, I won't lie it's difficult to put into words. I feel, strange. I guess is the best way to put it. Nothing feels quite right." Yami said, once again in that not normal voice.

Solomon sighed, once again squeezing Yami's hand, "Yes, of course, I can't imagine that you would be." Solomon said.

Yami frowned, "What do you mean Grandfather?" Yami asked.

"Yami, as I am sure you are aware I have entered into negotiations with Akamkanon to put an end to this war." Solomon began.

Yami nodded, "Yes, of course I know what you mean. But, Grandfather I fail to understand what that has to do with me." Yami said.

Grandpa sighed, "Yes, well I'm getting to that my b…Yami" Solomon said before continuing, "However, in order to put an end to this conflict the peace treaty must be solidified with a mating contract between a member of my line and a member of Aknamakanon's line."

Yami's frown deepened, "But why? I thought Aknamkanon only had a son." Yami said slowly.

Solmon nodded, "Indeed, he only has a single son, whereas my line consists of only two surviving grandchildren. Now, through discussion with Isono we came to the decision to alter Yugi's gender to enable him to secure the treaty. However, there seems to have been a complication in this and you were given the potion intended for your brother by mistake and your gender was the one that ended up changed." Solmon said.

For a moment time seemed to stand still for Yami. A part of him wanted to rant and rave that this couldn't be happening, problem was his grandfather's explanation fit too perfectly with how wrong everything felt. A subtly slipped hand between his own legs proved his grandfather's point beyond question. He certainly no longer possessed his male 'equipment'.

Another part of Yami wanted to contest this was unfair but again, Yami quashed that desire down. This happened in the name of peace. Yami knew his duty as a prince, well now Princess of the realm. He would uphold that duty no matter how awkward or uncomfortable that made him. Well, her but for now Yami did not want to really dwell on that particular technicality.

He still had a brain. Two legs. Two arms. One head. One Mouth. One nose. Two eyes. He could work with that. "I understand Grandfather and I will of course cooperate in any way with the peace treaty negotiations. However, until the treaty has been finalized I intend to complete my duties as I always have." Yami said firmly.

"Now, Yami, my boy…" Grandpa began, wincing slightly at his clear mistake.

Yami gave his grandfather a smile, "Now grandpa, don't you mean my girl? I'm okay with it. A body is still a body. I just need to get used to the new mechanics. You always told me my life is for our people. This is just another part of that. You require me to be a submissive female capable of bearing children. So, that is what I will do." Yami said.

Grandpa sighed, "To be honest Yami I would prefer you to take the next few weeks to get accustomed to your new body and your new role instead of throwing yourself deeper into military training. Training you clearly no longer will need. As a woman you will not be on the front lines. You need to learn the woman's side of life. To prepare you to be the best mate that you can become." Solomon said.

Yami sighed, "I take it there is more to being a woman that just tossing on a dress and some make up then?" Yami asked. To be perfectly honest he had never really paid too much attention to the woman around him. His mind had been completely focused on the war and helping to lead his people to victory. Beyond that he just considered them unnecessary distractions.

"Indeed. There is much. Too much frankly for you to be expected to learn in a matter of weeks even if you work incredibly hard. Therefore we are assigning you a female servant who will be beside you, to help you in every way she can for the rest of her life. If a question arises and you do not know the answer she will be there to supply it to you as well as help you through any of the awkward times that come with being a woman." Solomon declared.

Yami nodded, "Good, that would be very helpful. Can I ask who you have chosen to assign to me?" Yami asked.

"Tea Gardner has been chosen to fulfill this role." Solomon declared, his voice hardening slightly when he spoke Tea's name.

Yami bit his lip slightly, "But Grandfather, Tea and Yugi…they, well they have a budding relationship in the works. I don't think that…" Yami began.

"No buts Yami. Tea knew fully well what the potion she gave to you would do. Just as she knew that potion had been intended for Yugi. She out of her own selfishness chose to deny our kingdom our rightful heir and forced you into this position. Therefore, because it is her mess we have decided the only truly just punishment is to bind her to you. And when she leaves this kingdom she will know that she is forbidden to ever return. Your brother will find a nice, dutiful woman when the time comes. But TEA is most certainly not that woman." Solomon growled.

Yami sighed but nodded. Deep down he knew his grandfather was correct and that Tea had condemned him to what would most likely become his own personal hell trapped beside the barbaric Prince of the East. And that Tea had doomed him to spend the rest of his days obeying every one of that monster's sick and twisted commands while popping out however many children the monster managed to impregnate him with.

There would undoubtedly be a time when Yami would cry and scream about the unfairness of it all but it most certainly would not be where his Grandfather, or any one for that matter, could see or hear him. Her. Her her her. He, no SHE needed to remember that. _Gods this is confusing. _Yami thought to herself.

"I understand Grandfather, now when do I begin my training?" Yami asked instead.

A/N: Hope you guys liked the new story. This was an old one that has been sitting on my computer for awhile. I reread it recently and after doing some minor editing decided to post the chapter to see what happens. Please review so I know if this story is worth continuing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Atemu sighed as he rested beside the raging fire burning brightly in Ra's den. Ra, a golden dragon named after the sun god his people had worshiped for millennia had an egg. Dragon eggs were incredibly rare and he could not be prouder that his beloved dragon had birthed an egg. He had snuck out of his lessons the last three days to sit in the boiling den in the hopes of being present when Ra's child finally hatched.

"I know girl, these things take time. But I also know that when your hatchling well, hatches, it will have been well worth the wait." Atemu said to the massive dragon resting on the ground beside him, Ra's bright red eyes locked on the egg within the fire.

A loud rumble could be heard from deep within Ra's chest. The sound, one of contentment not unlike the purring of a cat. Atemu's hand rested on the dragon's warm golden scales as he continued to keep his most trusted friend company. Atemu also knew if it weren't for Ra he would have been killed on at least one occasion. She was his best and most trusted friend.

"You know that the arrogant tyrant King Solmon from the west is here, don't you girl?" Atemu said. It was another reason he was avoiding the palace he did not want to get dragged into the room where he would have to smile and be pleasant to that tyrant. That dictator. The enemy who was responsible for the deaths of a countless number of Atemu's own brethren.

Deep down Atemu knew his father was only doing what he needed to as king but Atemu wouldn't trust the tyrant as far as he could throw him. Those westerners were undoubtedly trying to get one over on them so they could attack when Atemu's people least expected it.

Ra lightly nudged Atemu in the side with his snout. Atemu chuckled, "Yes, I know girl, I know. You don't want to hear about that monster now. Right now you want to focus on the birth of your hatchling. I won't bring him up again." Atemu replied.

Suddenly there was a loud crack. Both Ra and Atemu sat up suddenly, their eyes fixated on the fire. If Atemu squinted just right he could make out what like a small crack on the shell. Atemu leaned towards the fire as close as he could bear to get, his eyes trained on the crack that was slowly spreading before he broke off into two separate cracks.

"Crown Prince Atemu there you are. Come, your father's been looking for you."

Atemu resisted the urge to groan, because he knew that was completely undignified. "Seth, can you wander around aimlessly for say an hour and then come back and say you found me. I'm kind of in the middle of something important right now." Atemu muttered.

Seth snorted, "You know I can't do that cousin. Now come on, come out of the den." Seth replied.

This time Atemu really did groan, "But Seth…Ra's egg is hatching. This is like a once in a lifetime opportunity to witness the birth of a baby dragon." Atemu pleaded.

Seth sighed, "Fine. I'll give you another ten minutes then I'm dragging you back to the throne room and I don't care if Ra's egg has hatched or not." Seth muttered.

"Thanks Spare. You're the best." Atemu replied.

Seth rolled his eye, not that Atemu could see, "Whatever Heir. Do tell Ra to hurry things along if she can." Seth muttered before he trudged away from Ra's den. He and Atemu often joked that while Atemu was the heir, Seth was the spare and despite them only being cousins Seth loved Atemu as if he was his brother which was why despite his better judgment he was indulging Atemu's obsession with his beloved dragon and her egg.

He sat down on a rocky outcrop not far from Ra's den to wait out the ten minutes he had promised Atemu when Atemu's best friend Mana came sprinting up the path leading to the dragon dens. "Hey Seth, any luck finding Atemu?" Mana called out once she was within earshot.

Seth rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I found him. Exactly where I expected I would. I'm giving him another ten minutes egg watching before I'm going to drag him back to the palace." Seth replied.

Mana chuckled before she plopped down on the ledge beside Seth. "I take it Ra's egg has made some progress then?" Mana asked.

Seth shrugged, "Quite frankly Mana, I haven't the slightest idea. Atemu told me it was hatching, but according to Atemu the egg has been _hatching _for almost a week." Seth replied.

Mana laughed, "Yeah. You'd almost think Ra was having his child as excited as Atemu is."

Seth grimaced, "Oh great Mana, isn't that the most disgusting image you could have planted in my brain?" Seth muttered.

Mana snorted, "No, I'm sure I could come up with something much worse." Mana replied.

Seth rolled his eyes, "I really don't want to know. Honestly, how does Malik put up with you?" Seth muttered.

Mana shrugged, "He loves me, that's how. Why does Kisara put up with you, ya big stick in the mud?" Mana teased back.

This time Seth shot Mana a mischievous smirk of his own, "Because Kisara loves my massive dick." Seth proudly declared.

Mana rolled her eyes, "Are you sure she didn't say miniscule, not massive?" Mana teased, her cheeks flushing the barest shade of red. Mana had literally grown up with Atemu and Seth and they were both like brothers to her. Annoying, egotistical, jackasses but still brothers in all but blood.

Seth lightly knocked his shoulder against Mana's, "Do you want me to show it to you? Then you would know for certain how massive my cock truly is. Or are you afraid that you'll never be able to fully enjoy Malik's again?" Seth teased right back.

"You pull down your pants and I'll be depriving Kisara of its pleasure ever again no matter how massive or puny it is. So unless you want to resort to using your fingers or tongue to please your mate kindly keep your pants on." Mana shot right back.

Seth chuckled, "Kill joy."

Mana just laughed before he eyes drifted back towards Ra's den. "Hate to point this out Seth, but the proud papa's time is up. Do you want to get him or do you want me to?" Mana asked.

Seth sighed before he rose to his feet once more, "No, no I'll go and grab Heir. I did warn him already to come quietly or I'm tossing him over my shoulder." Seth replied before he turned and headed back over to Ra's den.

Seth slowly made his way into the den, only to freeze at the sight that met his eyes. Atemu was sitting there proud as could possibly be with a baby dragon cuddling into his chest while its proud mother looked on.

For a moment Seth could only stare at the golden baby dragon nestled in his cousins arms before he forced himself to clear his throat, drawing both Atemu's and Ra's attention onto him.

"Your ten minutes are up Heir. We need to be heading back to the palace. Your father wanted to see you." Seth said slowly.

Atemu sighed before he slowly turned and gently placed the baby dragon back down on the nest, the edges of which were still smoldering ashes before pressing a kiss to the tiny golden brow, "I'll be back soon Horus, I promise." Atemu said before he turned and walked back over to Seth.

Seth nodded and led the way out of the den, pausing briefly to check and make sure Atemu was in fact still following him. He was.

"So, did my father happen to say what it was that he wanted to discuss?" Atemu asked once they had left Ra's den behind. Mana quickly joined the pair as they headed back down the path to the palace.

"He did not, although it doesn't take much of a stretch to assume it has something to do with the peace negotiations that are going on. Perhaps he wants to have you sit in on the discussions." Seth said slowly.

Atemu frowned, "And I'd rather cut off my ears than sit there silently while I listen to the lies that will spill from that barbarian's lips." Atemu muttered.

Seth and Mana shared a pointed look but both said nothing further regarding their visitor.

Atemu had a deep hatred for the westerns who they had been at war with literally for the entirety of Mana, Seth and Atemu's lives. How precisely the war started all three were a little bit foggy on. But the cost of war was one they were fully aware of.

The biggest blow had come six years ago, when Atemu was only twelve. An invitation to discuss ending the war had come into the palace and Akunadin, Seth's father and Aknamkanon's brother, had volunteered to go in his brother's place to discuss the terms with Solomon. Atemu had begged and pleaded with his father until Aknamkanon caved and allowed Atemu to accompany his uncle across the border. He had never left the kingdom before and had been eagerly looking forward to the opportunity to see a strange and exotic land.

Only to be ambushed shortly after they crossed into 'no-man's land'. The savages that had attacked them slaughtered Akunadin before Atemu's very eyes. And would have killed him too, if it hadn't been for Ra. At the time Ra had been a wild dragon, but she still swooped down like a fiery savior from legend and saved Atemu's life before she carried the wounded prince and his uncle's corpse back to the palace.

Akunadin wasn't the first to die, clearly, but his death was certainly one of the most vivid in Atemu's memory and that anger was one that Atemu held deep within his heart.

The trio came to a stop just outside the throne room before Atemu headed inside alone. He frowned slightly as he saw the tyrant Solomon was still here before he forced himself to ignore the monster and turned his attention fully onto his father.

"You wanted to see me father." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon nodded, "I did indeed my son. Now, Solomon and I have been discussing a peaceful end to this never-ending conflict. A peaceful ending that I wished to discuss with you." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu snorted. _Seems pretty simple to me. This battle crazed barbarian stops slaughtering our people and we'll stop sending out soldiers to slaughter his. _Atemu thought to himself although his father had taught him that voicing such thoughts out loud was not a good idea. No matter how true they might have been.

Aknamkanon, however, knew his son well because before he continued he turned his attention back onto Solomon, "King Solomon, if I could please request a few moments of privacy whilst I discuss matters with my son. I promise this will not take long and you shall have your answer." Aknamkanon vowed.

Solomon nodded, "Very well Pharaoh. I shall go and wait in the courtyard whilst you discuss this with your son. Please send a servant to fetch me once you a ready." Solomon replied.

Akanamkanon nodded, "Of course King Solomon. And I thank you for your understanding." Aknamkanon replied.

Atemu said nothing but kept his arms firmly crossed over his chest as he starred at the mural adorning the wall behind his father's throne. As soon as he heard the throne room door bang shut once again Atemu turned his attention back onto his father, "I don't like the idea of having a treasonous snake in our home father. To me, that seems like we are asking once again to get bitten." Atemu said.

Aknamkanon sighed, "And it is because of precisely that attitude that I asked our guest to leave so we could discuss matters." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu frowned, "Father, to be perfectly honest, there is nothing for you and I to discuss." Atemu replied.

"Atemu Ramesses Amunherkhepeshef Pareherwenemef! Don't you **dare **take that tone with me! The fact of the matter remains, our people are dying and it is time for us to be the bigger people and put this war to an end. Which means you need to swallow your anger and be the crown prince that you are." Aknamkanon snapped.

Atemu took a step back from his father, acting almost as his he had been struck. His father NEVER used his full name, mainly because it was a literal mouth full. The fact that he had told Atemu he was treading on very thin ice and to proceed with extreme caution, after all Atemu knew he inherited his temper from his father.

"My apologies father. It won't happen again. Now, what did you wish to discuss with me?" Atemu asked, doing his absolute best to keep his tone even.

Aknamkanon starred hard at Atemu for a moment before he nodded, "Very well, now Solomon and I were discussing the terms of a peace treaty and we have agreed, that we are willing to sign said agreement however we just need something to solidify our agreement. What we have agreed to would be a mating alliance to represent our agreement."

"Wait, wait wait wait. Hang on, are you telling me that I need to mate with one of these war crazed savages? Are you insane father?" Atemu interjected.

"Atemu!" Aknamkanon hissed, his fangs bared as his eyes flashed. His fist slamming down on the armrest of the chair.

Atemu bit his tongue to stop from protesting further. He knew that particular tone. If he protested further he would be getting at least ten lashes for his cheek. "I'm sorry father. Now, you were saying." Atemu said, forcing his tone to be flat.

Deep down he knew he was a member of the royal family and his life was not really his own. He lived for his people and if necessary he would die for his people. Apparently now his mating was going to be for the benefit of his people and if in the end that would put an end to the war then so be it. His life meant nothing when compared to the many thousand lives that were depending on his family to protect them.

"What I was saying is that after such a long and drawn out conflict both parties need to added security of a mating alliance to solidify the pact. The mating will take place on neutral ground before you and your mate return here. And I will make this perfectly clear to you now Atemu, this vampire will be your mate. You will share a chambers. You will share a bed. You will join bodies. She will provide you with children. You will treat both your mate and your children with respect, just as I have raised you to. You may not like that you will be making with a westerner but the fact you are mating with a barbarian is not an invitation for you to act like one." Aknamkanon growled.

Atemu sighed, a feeling of defeat settling deep within his bones, "I don't have a say in this do I father?" Atemu asked.

Aknamkanon shook his head, "None whatsoever. I merely wanted to inform you what would be happening." Aknamkanon said.

"What if I'm gay?" Atemu asked. He wasn't and both he and his father knew it, but if it would get him out of this mess he would suck cock every day for the rest of his life.

Aknamkanon rolled his eyes, "Atemu, to be perfectly honest I don't care if you have a sexual attraction to goats you will be mating with King Solomon's granddaughter in two weeks and that's final." Aknamkanon declared.

And just like that the tiny sliver of hope Atemu had of getting out of this was extinguished. He nodded once, "Very well father, now if that would be all can I be dismissed?" Atemu asked.

Aknamkanon nodded, "Very well. Go." Aknamkanon conceded, "Go and spend time with your cousin and friends. Get all your anger and moping out of your system before the mating. I will tell you more details once Solomon and I finalize the details." Aknamkanon said.

Atemu nodded before he quickly took his leave. He saw Mana and Seth still milling about outside the throne room but right now they were the last ones Atemu wanted to talk to. Without so much as a word and without caring what anyone who might have saw him thought he fled from the palace as quickly as his legs could carry him.

XXXXX

Atemu's first instinct was the head to the dragon's den and spend more time with Ra, but at the same time Atemu knew that Ra needed to be spending time with her new hatchling and not taking him on a flight going on where. Which led Atemu to the stables.

"Atemu! Atemu wait up!"

Atemu ignored his cousin calling for him to wait and picked up his pace finally reaching the stables. Atemu sprinted into the stall of his trusted horse, Ma'at, before he quickly clamoured on to the horse's back, "Let's get out of here girl. Yah." Atemu called out, spurring Maat out of the stable and down the path leading away from the palace, breezing past Seth and Mana who had both been racing after them.

To be honest Atemu didn't care where Ma'at went as long as it was far away from here. Then he would be free to scream his frustrations to the gods, not that Atemu believed they would be any more willing to listen to him than his own father had been.

Ma'at came to a stop on the edge of a cliff before Atemu climbed off and flopped down on the ground, doing his best to ignore the silent tears streaming down his face. He was not surprised to hear the sound of another horse galloping up the path nor was he surprised to see Seth plop down on the ground beside him.

"How bad is it?" Seth asked softly.

"You should count yourself quite fortunate Spare that your father was born after my own." Atemu muttered darkly.

Seth was silent for a moment before he gently wrapped his arm around his cousin, pulling the slighter younger teen closer so that Atemu's head was resting on Seth's chest. "Tell me what happened cousin. I can't help you if I don't know what happened." Seth whispered, all teasing aside Atemu was the closest thing to a sibling Seth had. And he loved his younger cousin dearly.

For several moments the only sound heard was his younger cousin's broken sobs as Seth just held him. Seth's mind was racing as he tried to think what could have possibly happened to upset Atemu this much but his mind was coming up blank. "Shhh, it's okay. I've got you. You're safe with me Ate. Cousin Seth has you." Seth whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on his cousin's back.

However, apparently Seth said exactly the wrong thing because Atemu abruptly shoved Seth away from him, his blood red eyes shining with unshed tears as they glared into Seth's icy blue ones. "Nothing is going to be okay Seth. Nothing." Atemu growled.

Seth frowned slightly, "What happened Atemu? What did that barbarian do?" Seth asked.

"My father has convinced the barbarian to sign a peace treaty putting an end to this war between our two countries." Atemu said bitterly. Seth remained silent as he waited for Atemu to finish his tale. In theory a peace treaty sounded great and was something his people had wanted for a long time. But Seth was also old enough to know that there was always a catch and he had a feeling this catch was going to be a doozy.

Atemu did not keep Seth in suspense for long, "Apparently they have decided to secure this treaty with a mating alliance. Apparently I will be forced to mate with that savage's granddaughter. I'll be bond to an evil westerner for the rest of my life. And to make matters worse my father has ordered me to share a room, hell a fucking BED with this bitch. He said and I quote, "just because you will be mating with a barbarian is not an excuse for you to act like one." Atemu growled.

Seth said nothing and instead just pulled Atemu back against him once again. There really wasn't any worse news Atemu could have gotten but that didn't matter. Seth was going to be beside Atemu no matter what and together they would get through this.

XXXX

Aknamkanon sighed as he watched the caravan with his enemy depart from his palace and hopefully soon from his kingdom a copy of the signed peace treaty held firmly in his grasp. Aknamkanon, leaned heavily on the balcony as he watched Solomon disappear from sight.

A part of him truly hated the position he had been forced to put his son in but as the King of this great Kingdom Aknamkanon owed it to his people to put an end to this fighting. To put an end to the death. The blood. The tears. The widows. The orphans. The villages that had been burned to the ground. He hated it, hated all of it.

"Times like this make me truly miss your wisdom Akunadin." Aknamkanon whispered.

Aknamkanon could understand his son's anger. He truly could, he too hated the Westerners for everything they had done to his people over the course of this war, a war that had first been declared before he had ascended the throne himself. This war had begun as a war between Solomon and Akehentop, Aknamkon's father.

Aknamkanon allowed his eyes to slip closed as he tried to think back. Even he had a hard time thinking back to what precisely had sparked this terrible conflict. A trade disagree perhaps? Aknamkanon frowned. A trade disagreement seemed like a pretty petty reason for almost 24,000 of his people to be killed over the last 20 years. Aknamkanon also knew that Solomon's people had suffered almost just as many casualties.

Both countries had lost territory and what was once a peaceful open border now was nothing more than a 25 mile wide expanse of barren, burned land aptly named no-man's land which is where the fighting had been carried out for the last twenty years. Before the war had begun there had been 23 villages in that area, 12 of which had belonged to Aknamkanon's own kingdom, the other 11 belonging to Solomon's.

Yet all that remained were smoldering remains of charred buildings. Charred buildings and dead bodies. Men, women, children. It didn't matter. War in that sense did not discriminate and his people were killed and his villages burned. Just like his soldiers were dying, dying as they defended this great kingdom but still dying.

Now the only thing it would cost him would be essentially his son's happiness and this would all come to a stop which was why as much as Aknamkanon hated himself for it he knew he had no choice but to make the decision that he had.

_Although, _Aknamknon thought to himself, _last I had heard Solomon had two grandsons. Not a grandson and a granddaughter. It makes me wonder what that bastard is playing at. _Aknamkanon mused.

Solomon had in fact only had a single son himself. Shingeru Motou who had mated with a young woman Kattou Motou shortly after he had ascended the throne himself. However, the couple had perished about twelve years ago. The circumstances surrounding the royal couple's death Aknamkanon was not aware of. All he did know was that Solomon had taken custody of his two grandson's and raised them both for the last 12 years.

Aknamkanon had actually been pretty good friends with Shingeru before the war had broken out. Back when they had both been children and relations between the two kingdoms had been good. Had Shingeru not been killed Aknamkanon would have liked to believe that this war could have been ended years ago and not continued for anywhere near as long as it had.

_Perhaps Solomon also has a granddaughter and he just never mentioned her before. _Aknamkanon thought to himself. He figured that made some sense but something about this whole thing had him on edge. But regardless, he was a man of his word and his son would perform his duty and mate with Solomon's granddaughter.

"I will say this. If Solomon plays me for a fool and turns up at the mating site without a girl of royal blood there will be hell to pay. I will not have him permanently end my line." Aknamkanon growled to the heavens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Akefia stretched as he slowly rose to his feet. He lived alone, one of the few survivors from an attack that destroyed his entire village. The attack was of course not a onetime thing and his village was not alone in being destroyed. Problem was it wasn't like he could really leave 'no man's land' no matter how much he might have wished he could. Just as he also knew that there was no one outside of No Mans Land that cared if he was alive or dead.

The kings sat up in their damn palaces and were presented with numbers of dead. They didn't have to live or breath the destruction like Akefia did. Just like all they needed to was flick their damn wrists and another village would be destroyed just like Akefia's had been. They didn't care. None of them cared.

His village had been destroyed about 10 years ago back when he had been only 9. The blast which literally blew his home to pieces had actually left him with a massive scar which crossed right over his right eye and had resulted in him being barely able to see out of his right eye. But he had survived which was more than could be said for his mother, his father or his kid brother. Hell that was more than could be said for his entire village.

Akefia still remembered crawling out from the rubble once the fighting had come to a stop for the day and the soldiers had retreated to their encampments. It had taken him the better part of two weeks but he had found and buried the other 99 villagers who had called Kul Elna home.

Akefia shook his head as he carefully slipped out of the remnants of his home and into the open. It was certainly not safe to wander around in the open but he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. He needed food and supplies or he was not going to survive. Sadly, the best source he had for these things were the dead bodies of soldiers or if he had been particularly lucky a supply caravan ended up destroyed and he would have his pick of those.

Those were incredibly rare.

"Yo, Akefia!"

Akefia whipped around, pausing only briefly to see a familiar bleach blonde head making his way towards him. Marik was one of the other survivors here in No man's land. His own village, Deir el Medina had been destroyed shortly after Akefia's own had been and like him Marik was the only survivor.

Akefia had actually dug Marik out of the rubble when he had been searching for supplies and had been quite surprised to get punched in the stomach by what Akefia at the time had believed was only a dead body.

Akefia frowned as Marik finally drew level with him, "Are you trying to get us killed you moron?" Akefia hissed, his good eye flicking left and right in the hopes of seeing any possible signs of danger. At the moment everything appeared calm but that meant nothing. Things could change quickly here in No-Mans-Land. And if you weren't alert and quick on your feet you ended up dead.

Marik shrugged, "You worry too much Akefia. There is no one out here today but us survivors." Marik replied.

Akefia rolled his eye, "And we both know that can change at the drop of a hat which is why we don't spend too much time out in the open." Akefia replied as he quickly sprinted across the barren landscape. It looked like there might be a caravan in the distance which meant that he and Marik might get as close to living like kings as they would get.

Akefia reached the overturned supply coach first, the wood was still smoking slightly from the blast that had destroyed it. Akefia refused to look at the burnt corpse lying on the ground beside the cart although sadly he had grown more than accustomed to the smell of burnt flesh. Akefia carefully squeezed into the cart to see what he would be able to salvage while Marik decided to poke and prod the corpse.

Personally Akefia thought that Marik was not quite right in the head or at least he hadn't been the entire time Akefia had known him. Perhaps his friend's insanity was a result of the attack which had destroyed his home or perhaps he had always been mad. Akefia didn't know nor did he particularly care. If one of his only living friends enjoyed poking corpses who was Akefia to judge? Especially since he knew Marik thought HE was the crazy one because he still lived in the same home that he had with his family instead of retreating into the hills like Marik and a few of the other survivors had done.

"Poke. Poke. Poke. Awww, Akefia his head fell off." Marik called out from outside the cart.

"That's what happens when you poke a dead body. Sometimes body parts fall off." Akefia called back as he continued to sift through the debris. There had to be something useful here. Anything really.

For a moment everything was silent as Akeifa continued to rummage through the debris. Marik however, apparently had something against silence, "Say Akefia, do you want to play skull ball? This dead guys got a pretty good sized skull. It would probably survive a few hits before it exploded." Marik asked.

Akefia snorted, "Maybe later. But first I want to finish sifting through this to see if there is anything usable." Akefia replied before he went back to his search. There were some uniforms and what looked like canteens in the cart both of which Akefia knew he could use. He continued to rummage around more before he literally struck gold.

"Sweet." Akefia whispered as he slowly pulled out the package which read MRE. Meals Ready to Eat. _Food. _Akefia thought to himself, he pushed a little bit more debris aside to reveal a whole case stuffed full with MRE's. He and Marik would have enough food from this to last them a whole month at least.

"Uh, Akefia." Marik said suddenly, his voice quiet. Quieter than it had been all day. Akefia felt the hairs on his arms stand on end before he whispered back.

"Yeah Marik?" A part of Akefia really hoped Marik had another stupid question to ask him or wanted to tell him the corpse had disintegrated.

"Someone's coming." Marik whispered.

Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Akefia thought to himself before he sprang up and grabbed Marik pulling him harshly into the cart, "Stay down and keep your trap shut." Akefia hissed as he huddled further into the cart, throwing the uniforms and debris he'd been digging through overtop of him and Marik.

"Who do you...mmmm" Marik had begun to ask, his question before forcibly smothered when Akefia shoved his hand actually into his friends mouth. The slightest sound at the wrong moment and both he and Marik were as good as dead.

Marik cradled the skull close to his chest, not unlike a child would a stuffed bear. Akefia chose to ignore it as his ears strained to listen. The silence around the pair was deafening and Akefia could clearly hear the sound of his and Marik's rapidly beating hearts.

The silence was broken by the sound of sand blowing around rapidly in the wind followed by the sound of something heavy touching down on the ground. _A dragon. _Akefia thought. Dragons had been domesticated and both sides were known to use dragons in war.

Dragons were faster than horses and had the added advantage of being deadly weapons themselves. Equipped with razor sharp teeth and powerful claws they were also armed with powerful blasts, most commonly of fire, to devastate their enemies.

Another thud followed the sound of a dragon landing, although this thud was considerably softer followed by a chink, chink, chink as the rider disembarked and began to walk the area, no doubt surveying the damage.

For what seemed like an eternity Akefia and Marik sat and listened to the sound of the soldier walk among the carnage before Akefia heard another telltale hard gust of wind as another dragon touched down on the sight.

_Please don't tell me another batter is going to break out? Marik and I don't have nearly enough cover here. _Akefia thought to himself.

"Any news?"

"My spies tell me that Aknamkanon and Solomon are discussing peace between the two kingdoms."

"Peace? After 20 years? You have got to be kidding me? Your source must be delusional." The other solider said with a derisive snort.

Akefia could hear the near silent chink of chain mail as the other soldier shrugged, "Solomon himself traveled into the East to discuss ending this conflict with Aknamkanon. And this is twice he had made the trip."

"Wow. Peace who'd have thought Aknamkanon would even be willing to be in the same building with Solomon after what happened to his brother." The other solider replied.

"Agreed. Not that these discussions serve any purpose. Neither kingdom will be willing to accept peace terms. Hatred runs too deep."

"Aknamkanon believes peace is possible. My source even went as far as to say an agreement was reached and both he and Solomon signed it. The agreement just has to be solidified."

For a moment all was silent as both men seemed to contemplate the spoken words. The second solider then spoke, his voice grim with determination, "Well, then we just need to make absolutely sure that never happens."

The first man laughed, a dark, evil sound if Akefia had ever heard one. "I think it's time to bring more fire and brimstone. It's been too quiet here the past few weeks, the fighting has all but ceased."

The second man did not reply right away, "But shouldn't we first find out how serious these two are about peace? We can't act too out in the open lest either side get wind that something isn't quite right."

The first man stopped laughing, "You do have a point. And there is no way Aknamkanon could have forgotten his brother ended up killed by Westerner forces all in the name of _peace_. You would have thought Aknamkanon would have been a lot more cautious."

"Not to mention Shingeru and his bitch of a mate both were slaughtered by Eastern forces when they too sought peace. You would have thought Solomon had remembered the mutilated corpses that had been brought back to him as a reminder that peace was not possible. Or has he grown senile in his old age and forgotten what it was like to bury his son?"

"For now perhaps it might be wise to merely monitor the situation. If things continue to progress towards peace then we will get involved. Until then let's see how things unfold."

"Right. Then let's get out of this dump."

Akefia sat quietly listening as the two men moved back towards their dragons before the booming sound of their wings beating for takeoff sounded. Then nothing.

Once it had been silent for several minutes Akefia finally relinquished his hold on Marik who immediately began to gasp for breath.

"The hell Akefia? I could barely breathe you bastard." Marik growled.

"A thank you would be nice. If it weren't for me you would have gotten the both of us killed." Akefia growled right back.

Marik tossed the skull at Akefia's head, the action was actually unexpected enough that it actually caught Akefia right in the forehead before falling into Akefia's lap. Akefia glared at Marik. "What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem is that you are acting like you saved both our hides when in reality if it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have even known anyone was coming. So in reality I saved you. Ass." Marik snapped back.

"Whatever. But did you hear what those two soldiers said? About the peace treaty and how they want to try and fuck it up?" Akefia asked.

Marik just shrugged as he reached for the skull, "Yeah, so what's it matter to us?" Marik asked.

"Are you seriously telling me you wouldn't be interested just at a chance to live without constantly having to worry about getting attacked?" Akefia asked.

"But you heard them. It'll never happen. The two sides hate each other too much to ever seriously consider peace. It must be a trick of some kind, one side is trying to trick the other and then when they least expect it they'll launch a massive attack to hopefully win the war." Marik replied with an indifferent shrug.

Akefia frowned, "Pharaoh Aknamkanon wouldn't do that. He's too honorable for that." Akefia hissed.

Marik snorted, "Please, don't make me laugh. Everyone knows this whole war started because you damn Easterners attacked us. WE just defended ourselves." Marik replied.

Akefia's scowl deepened, it was rare when it came up that Marik's village and his own village had once stood on opposite sides of the border. This was apparently one of those times.

"We need to get the word to Pharaoh Aknamknaon. Tell him that things aren't as they seem and that trouble is brewing. He needs to know." Akefia argued back.

Marik snorted once more, "And why would Aknamkanon need to be warned about his own plot? I'm pretty sure since he thought of it in the first place that he knows what's happening." Marik replied.

Akefia frowned before he turned his back on Marik and once again began pushing the debris aside so that he could get back to the case of MRE's he'd found before him and Marik had their unexpected company.

A part of Akefia wanted to go to the capital and tell Pharaoh Aknamkanon what he'd heard but there were two things holding him back. The first one being it was practically a suicide mission to make the trip out of No Man's Land, which was why he'd never tried to before. And secondly, would he even be believed if he did reach the royal family. Hell, would he even be allowed an audience with the Pharaoh? Probably not. No, more than likely he'd be wrote off as a nutter and ignored.

"This sucks. This sucks big time." Akefia muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yami sighed as she stared 100 yards in front of her, her violet eyes locked on the archery target before she carefully knocked the arrow and drew back the bow. For a moment the world stood completely still and it was just Yami and the target. Yami slowly breathed out as she released the arrow, her eyes locked on the arrow as the arrow flew through the air heading to the target.

Thud.

Yami smirked the slightest bit before she knocked another arrow. Archery was peaceful, relaxing. And most importantly, archery was a touch of normalcy in the chaotic mess her life had currently become.

Yami snorted. Her life, what a joke. She may have the body of a woman but she was still very much a male at heart. She was a male. She was a warrior. And she was a prince. Just the packaging had changed. And no matter how much her grandfather may have expected Yami to put a complete stop to all male parts of her life and fully embrace her new gender Yami just could not do it.

"Nice shot Prince Yami. Sorry, Princess Yami."

Yami rolled her eyes before she let the second arrow fly, her narrow violet eyes locked on the arrow. She only looked away once the arrow had struck the red bullseye.

"Is there a reason you've come out here to bother me Isono?" Yami asked as she turned her attention fully onto one of her grandfather's most trusted advisors.

"Miho was hoping you would be joining her for extra practice sewing Princess Yamira. I am curious to hear why you did not." Isono asked.

Yami shot Isono a glare, "First of all Isono, my name is Yami, not Yamira, YAMI. I know you and my grandfather think that by changing my name to sound more feminine it will help things but it actually does not. I am not changing the name my parents gave me. And secondly, I am not going to voluntarily waste my time helping out the palace tailor. I sat through two wasteful hours learning all about how to thread a damn needle and the basics of sewing. I don't need to waste any more time learning a craft I will never have to actually utilize." Yami hissed.

"And yet here you stand, wasting your time shooting arrows at a target. You are no longer a warrior, Princess. It's time for you to put down your toys and embrace your new life." Isono stated flatly.

Yami's grip tightened on the bow, "I was practicing archery because it is a pastime that I enjoy and it helps to calm and center my mind. Your attitude makes me wonder how calm and accepting you would be if I hacked off your puny dick and told you to suck it up and act like a woman." Yami growled.

Isono rose a brow at Yami's statement, "That is not a very ladylike thing to say Princess." Isono replied.

"And you and my grandfather both seem to forget that despite the fact that you may have changed the packaging I am still the same man at heart that I always have been. And no amount of makeup or dresses will ever change that." Yami snapped before she turned her back on Isono, knocking another arrow. "Now if you don't mind I would like to continue my archery practice in peace."

"You say no amount of makeup or dresses will change things, yet here you stand wearing a pair of pants and one of your old shirts. You are not making any real effort to embrace your new reality." Isono replied.

"Are you deaf Isono or did you not hear that I had dismissed you? Linger at the risk of me whipping around and planting this arrow between your eyes." Yami replied.

Isono sighed, "Very well Princess. I will take my leave, but you must know that your grandfather will be speaking to you about this matter." Isono replied.

"And I will be more than willing to discuss this topic with my grandfather when he decides to broach the topic. Until then, **leave **Isono." Yami commanded.

Yami waited as she heard Isono's footsteps finally fade into the direction of the castle before she returned her focus on the target in front of her. She lifted the bow in front of her and slowly began to draw back on the string. The bow shook slightly in her grasp and Yami tried to take a few calming breathes to center herself once more before she let the arrow fly.

The arrow whizzed through the air before landing on the outer edge of the target. Yami sighed before she slung the bow over her shoulder. Damn Isono, ruining her time relaxing. The way Isono and her grandfather spoke it was like learning to ride a horse, something simple and that if Yami put in enough work and dedicated herself to the task being a woman would be simple.

Yami snorted, simple was not a word Yami would assign to her situation. She had gone through the motions of being fitted for a new wardrobe as well as shown how to apply makeup and properly fix her now long hair, which hung halfway down her back. She had sat through the course on how to sew, again not that Yami needed to know that seeing as how she was royalty and royals employed tailors for a reason.

She had even suffered through, what she chose to coin as, her curse. In her mind that officially inducted her into the terrible new club she had been forced to join. The last three weeks had been trying in their own unique way and Yami would like to think that given the circumstances she had adapted pretty damn well to everything.

The problem was Isono and in turn her grandfather, had decided amongst themselves that she needed to fundamentally change who she was as person, essentially recreate her whole identity, new name and all, something Yami had pushed back quite hard against.

Yami prided herself on being a strong, confident, at times outspoken individual. Powerful, charismatic, intelligent even. Now, her grandfather was trying to tell Yami that she was expected to be demure, silent, and to keep her own counsel. Seen not heard and basically, not that her grandfather came out and said it, that the rest of her life was going to be spent on her back or adorning her mate's arm and she would have no life purpose beyond that.

And to be perfectly honest that really did not sit well with Yami. She was really trying but no amount of practice or lessons would be able to make her fit into the mold her grandfather and Isono had declared was the perfect peace offering princess.

Yami sighed as she turned and made her way back up to the castle. She had four more days of these senseless lessons and lectures before she would be loaded up in a cart and transported to the mating site where she would be bound to her new mate. Couldn't you tell she was looking forward to it?

XXXX

Yami sighed as she lounged on her bed, her arm draped across her face. She was hiding from her grandfather and deep down Yami knew it was futile but right at this moment in time she did not have the energy nor the patience to listen to him prattle. That or gush over the pieces of jewelry he'd had commissioned for her. Jewelry that if Yami had it her way she'd never even wear. In her honest opinion the only place that jewels belonged were either on a crown, or set into the hilt of a blade. If the gems weren't in one of those two places Yami was not remotely interested in them.

There was a knock on the door. Yami frowned before she forced herself to sit up, "What?" Yami growled. One thing that was really beginning to bother Yami was that with the change to her voice her voice didn't carry the same authoritative power it used to.

The door creaked open to reveal her brother. Yugi gave her a tight smile before he made his way inside, pushing the door closed behind him. "Hey Yami, not like you to hide up in your room. Last I heard Grandpa was looking for you. Apparently his jewelry order arrived and he wants you to model the pieces or something like that." Yugi said.

Yami snorted, "Yeah, well Grandpa can take his damn jewelry and shove it right up his ass." Yami muttered.

Yugi chuckled, "Moody much? Whatever happened to the dutiful prince?" Yugi teased.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Oh, I don't know. Your little crush decided to play God and turned me into a damn girl." Yami hissed.

Yugi cleared his throat awkwardly, "It wasn't really her fault Yami. She was only trying to help." Yugi said awkwardly.

Yami snorted, "No, she was trying save you from being _corrupted_ and therefore decided 'hey since I don't want to mate with Yami anymore, let's corrupt him'. That way everyone wins. Yami gets turned into a fucking bitch and carted off and she would still get to mate with, now the heir to the throne, and then she'd become queen and live happily ever after. Real pure motives there." Yami replied mockingly.

Yugi frowned, "But even you have to admit that what Grandpa wanted to do to me was just wrong. And Tea is my friend, she was just trying to look out for me. You can't fault her for that." Yugi replied.

"Do I agree that changing someone's gender without even having the decency to discuss the matter with us face to face was wrong? Absolutely. However, I do not agree nor will I agree that Tea taking the matter into her own hands and deciding herself to deprive our kingdom of its heir was the right decision. Of the two of us, I do agree with grandfather that you should have been the one whose gender was changed." Yami replied.

Yugi's frown deepened, "And why do you think I was the one who needed to be changed? What is so wrong with me? Just because I don't enjoy charging into battle doesn't mean I was any bit less of a man than you were Yami." Yugi snapped back.

"Yugi to be perfectly frank, you are younger than me and in terms of performing duties to the betterment of the kingdom you contributed less than I did. Therefore if one of the two of us absolutely needed to be changed, you were the only choice we could have made. However, that is neither here nor there. What is done is done." Yami said.

"Exactly Yami. So, you might as well go and man up and go model jewelry for Grandpa. And while you're at it Yami, maybe you can be the bigger man and apologize to Tea for smacking her the last time you saw her because she was only trying to do what she thought was best. God, this transformation has really turned you into a whiny, melodramatic bitch." Yugi snapped before he turned and stormed out of Yami's room, slamming the door behind him.

For a moment Yami just stood at the foot of her bed glaring that the closed door. She was not being a melodramatic, whiny bitch. She was just trying to adapt as best she could to her new situation. It wasn't a simple as flipping a switch, 'oh you drank a potion that got rid of your dick. Great. Now, stopping thinking about things from a man's perspective. And for goodness sake don't you dare whine or complain about it. Man up.'

Yami was defined by more than her genitals and that was what everyone else around her was failing to grasp. _Problem is if my own family are having such a hard time grasping this I don't even want to think how those barbarians will be. _Yami thought to herself before she walked over to her wardrobe with a sigh and pulled it up.

Miho had really gone all out sewing dress after dress to make sure that Yami truly had a dress to wear for almost every occasion. And the other seamstresses had all gushed over how beautiful Yami looked in the new dresses. They had also fawned over Yami applying makeup and she certainly looked like a girl when she had gazed at her reflection in the mirror. And a mildly attractive one if Yami was being completely honest. Not that he was biased or anything, he was just trying to look at this from an outsider's perspective.

Problem was equating her physical reflection with the man she still was at heart that was taking so much of her time.

Yami sighed as she grabbed a random dress out of the wardrobe, this one was a simple blue dress which Miho had said she was okay to wear casually. Yami turned and tossed the dress onto the bed before she pulled her shirt over her head before Yami stood and just looked at her reflection in the mirror. Breasts, Yami had decreed where way more trouble than they were really worth.

Yami pushed that thought out of her mind and tried to truly be objective. _Would I look at a girl like this and think, 'damn now that's someone I'd want to mate with!_' Yami thought to herself. Problem was, every time Yami looked her reflection square in the eyes she just couldn't see a girl. She saw Yami, or more specifically the man Yami had always been.

There was another knock on the door. "Princess Yami, your grandfather is requesting your presence in the throne room."

Yami rolled her eyes, "Yes, I am quite aware Otogi that my grandfather would like to see me. I am in the process of getting dressed. Something that for some inexplicable reason takes more time and more care than it used to. I will be there shortly. If you would be so kind as to relay that message to my impatient grandfather I would greatly appreciate it." Yami called out.

Yami sighed as she forced herself to tear her attention away from the mirror and onto getting dressed. Yami slipped on the dress before she picked up a brush and dragged it through her long hair a few times before sat down on the edge of the bed and slipped on a pair of simple sandals. "It'll have to be good enough." Yami muttered to herself before she rose to her feet and headed out the door and down to the throne room.

XXXXXX

Solomon sighed as he leaned back on the throne awaiting the arrival of his granddaughter. He mentally patted himself on the back for getting it correct this time. More often than not he at least within the confines of his own mind referred to Yami still as his grandson, not his granddaughter.

Today he hoped to present Yami with not only the jewelry that he'd had commissioned for her but also Miho had finally completed Yami's mating attire and Solomon could hardly wait to see Yami try that dress on.

Isono stepped up to the throne to Solomon's right, crouching down slightly to whisper in Solomon's ear. "Everything is ready for the Princess's final lesson your highness." Isono whispered.

Solomon nodded, "Very well. Once Yami has had a chance to view the jewelry and mating attire then we will head down to the lesson. You are indeed correct that she does need to learn this particular lesson and I thank you very much for having that forethought." Solomon replied.

"But of course your highness. I live to serve the royal family." Isono replied with a bow of his head before he straightened back up and resumed his position just to the side of Solomon's throne. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see his only remaining grandson slouching in his seat. Solomon frowned. Princes do not slouch. Yami certainly never slouched.

Solomon opened his mouth to scold his heir when the door to the throne room opened to reveal his granddaughter. She was dressed in a simple royal blue dress with a plunging neckline, which gave the observer a delectable view of his granddaughter's chest. The dress was long, hanging all the way down to Yami's ankle's and with sleeves that extended to Yami's elbows. However when Yami walked you were greeted with the sight of Yami's bare shapely leg, revealed through the knee high slit in the front.

"You wished to see me Grandfather." Yami stated once she came to a stop a few feet in front of her grandfather's throne.

Solomon gave his granddaughter a kind smile before nodding for her to take a seat in the chair that for years had belonged to Yugi. Yami did so without further prompting however she had no qualms about calling out across the throne room.

"Did you hurt your back or something Yugi? Last I checked you had no reason to be slouching like a lazy peasant. Sit with pride." Yami scolded.

Yugi frowned before he straightened up. "There! Does this please the _princess_?" Yugi sarcastically spat.

"Enough Yugi. Your sister is absolutely right, it is unbecoming of a prince to slouch. Now, onto why I called this meeting. The royal jeweler has finished commissioning several fine pieces of jewelry for the princess and we wanted to give Princess Yami the chance to try on the jewels. Not to mention Miho has finally finished Yami's mating attire." Solomon said.

Yugi rolled his eyes before doing as his grandfather ordered and straightening up. The jeweler walked forward, proudly carrying a case filled with necklaces, bracelets, earrings and tiaras. The jeweler had even had the foresight to craft several beautiful stylized barrettes for Yami's hair.

"I crafted many of the pieces using only the finest quality rubies your highness, using the princesses crimson eyes as inspiration for these pieces." The jeweler declared.

"Can we get this over with, please grandfather. Some of us have better things to do with our time than watching Yami model some jewelry." Yugi called out.

Yami resisted the urge to roll her eyes and instead rose to her feet and approached the case. Her eyes swept over the waste of gold and gems before she nodded, giving the jeweler, what Yami hoped was a kind smile. "They're beautiful. You should be very proud of your work." Yami said.

Solomon smiled before he signaled for a servant to come forward and take the case from the jeweler and bring it back to Yami's chambers. "Now, Miho please do show us this beautiful dress that you've managed to design." Solomon ordered while Yami returned to her seat, mentally reminding herself to cross her ankles lest she inadvertently give the men present an unintentional show.

Miho came forward, a garment bag clutched tightly in her hand. Behind her Honda and Otogi were both pushing a changing stall into the room. Clearly the intention was for Yami to try on the dress.

"Please my dear, don't keep us in suspense." Solomon prodded his granddaughter.

Yami nodded before she once again rose to her feet and this time headed over to the changing stall. _Might as well get this over with. _Yami thought to herself as she made her way inside. Miho followed Yami into the changing room before she unzipped the garment bag and nodded for Yami to undress.

"Honda. Otogi, let me warn you now that if this changing stall collapses while I am changing I will gut the both of you. Are we understood?" Yami hissed.

"Yes Princess Yami. This stall will not fall. You have our word." Otogi vowed.

Yami nodded, not that either guard could see and began to undress. It thankfully did not take very long before Miho held out the dress for Yami. "You'll need to take the bra off too Princess Yami. This dress is strapless, you don't want your bra to show." Miho suggested softly. Yami rolled her eyes before quickly tugging off her bra. _Oh yes, because bra straps sticking out is the worst thing that could have possibly happened. _Yami thought to herself.

Yami didn't bother looking at the dress and instead just stood there, allowing Miho to dress her. She unzipped the back and instructed Yami to step into the dress which Yami did. Miho pulled the dress up until the top of the dress rested perfectly on Yami's chest before she zipped up the back of the dress.

"We'll have to put your hair up that day. And pierce your ears beforehand as well. But, if I might say so your highness, you look absolutely stunning." Miho whispered.

Yami just nodded before she stepped out of the changing stall and into the throne room for her grandfather to pass his own judgement on the dress.

The dress was clearly inspired by the traditional kimonos which women had worn to matings for centuries. The bodice of the dress was red and hugged Yami's chest quite snuggly, in what Yami presumed was a complimentary way. Beginning at the hip the dress was white, which hung all the way to the floor, trailing about a foot behind Yami on the ground. Down the front center of the dress was a red trimmed strip which ran straight down before connecting with the trim of the dress, accenting the dress with red. Red flowers and green buds tastefully decorated the white portion of the dress.

"Beautiful. Truly beautiful. You have outdone yourself Miho." Solomon declared as he observed his granddaughter in the mating gown.

"We'll of course have the Princess's hair up that day, and pierce her ears. I was thinking perhaps ruby earrings that dangle would be a great compliment to the dress." Miho said slowly.

"I agree. Now, Yami please change back out of that dress so that we can head on over to your next lesson." Solomon commanded.

Yami sighed but nodded before heading back into the stall to change.

"Princess, not that it really matters what I think, but you really did look pretty." Otogi whispered thought the stall. Yami froze at the whispered compliment, and couldn't help but feel her cheeks heat at the unsolicited compliment.

"Don't listen to him Princess. You didn't look pretty. You looked gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous and if Otogi says otherwise than he's a liar." Honda hissed.

Yami's cheeks heated ever more and she couldn't help but smile, "Thank you. Both of you for the compliment." Yami whispered back before she quickly changed back into the blue dress she had picked out earlier. She was vaguely curious what this lesson was her grandfather wanted her to attend, he hadn't mentioned it before.

XXXXXX

Yami frowned as she followed her grandfather and Isono down into the castle dungeons. It wasn't like she had never been to the dungeons before, she had been on many occasions however she didn't know what lesson she could possibly require that would take place down here.

"This way Princess Yami. This is a very important lesson that your grandfather and I felt you needed to learn." Isono called over his shoulder as he led Yami into what looked like an observation room of some kind, although Yami knew it was not. He had sat in this very room with his grandfather before the witness a few interrogations under torture.

Yami too her seat beside her grandfather, waiting for whatever lesson to begin. Yami rose a brow in question when she saw a sobbing Tea being led into the room. Yami had not seen nor spoken to Tea since she had smacked her for her role in the potions debacle.

Tea was practically being dragged into the room before she was harshly thrown onto the ground and the guard fastened a shackle around Tea's wrists to keep her from escaping. _What the hell is my grandfather up to? _Yami wondered.

The door leading into the observation room opened once again, this time revealing a brute of a man that Yami had only seen a handful of times and never spoke to. Yami only knew this man as the whipmaster and that he had been specifically chosen for his role because he was deaf and therefore could not be swayed by his target's pleas.

"The whipmaster, Yami, as I not sure you are aware lost his mate four years ago. And therefore he has kindly agreed to assist us with this demonstration." Solomon stated before he waved his hand at the whipmaster, indicating him to begin. Begin what Yami wasn't sure. But based on the way Tea was sobbing Yami had a bad feeling it was not something good.

The whipmaster approached a sobbing Tea before reached down, and grabbed the edge of Tea's worn dress, yanking it up, leaving Tea exposed to everyone in the room.

"No, no no please. Don't." Tea sobbed.

Yami turned her attention onto her grandfather, "Grandpa, what exactly is it that I am supposed to be seeing here? What purpose does this serve?" Yami whispered.

"Pay close attention my girl. Isono is quite right this may be how your own mating will be. Given this is a forced mating not to mention how barbarous our enemies are my dear we thought that by seeing this demonstration you might be better able to prepare yourself for what is to come." Solomon replied.

Yami swallowed thickly as she forced herself to turn her attention back onto the sobbing and pleading Tea. This was just sick, no matter how angry Yami was with Tea one thing Yami did know was that she did not deserve to endure this.

The whipmaster had unfastened his pants and was pinning the sobbing girl's body onto the unforgiving stone as he forced his way between her thighs. He hardly paused but a moment before he harshly thrust forward, driving his penis into the struggling girls body.

Tea screamed. Yami's hand tightly clenched on the armrest of the chair as she forced herself to watch the terrible scene unfold before her eyes as the whipmaster, by order of Yami's own grandfather, raped Tea.

_Is that really what is to become of me? _Yami thought to herself as she listened to Tea's screams, Yami doing her best to keep her eyes locked on Tea's face so that she wouldn't' have to see the blood pooling at the girls feet.

A part of Yami could never picture herself at someone else's mercy. But Yami also knew she was no longer a man, and unfortunately her female form was not nearly as strong as her male form had been. If her mate forced himself upon her Yami was no longer confident in her ability to prevent her mate from doing to her exactly what the whipmaster was doing to Tea.

_Worse still, would I even have the right to struggle? _Yami thought to herself as she couldn't but to turn a little bit green listening to whipmaster grunt and groan as he continued to make use of Tea's broken body. Her screams had finally wound down to mere sobs as you could clearly see the fight had left her.

The whole thing made Yami absolutely sick.


End file.
